


Cover for WendyBird's "I Don't Love You (And I Always Will)"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Covers for Favorite Fics [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1600x1200px at 300dpi, with <a href="https://app.box.com/s/dbiycro8hvp0o7zr7h15">a downloadable copy at Box.com</a> in case the definition on this one's degraded through being hosted at Tumblr.  ...A cover for WendyBird's excellent 5+1 fic: "five times Sherlock read John's mind and one time John read Sherlock's".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for WendyBird's "I Don't Love You (And I Always Will)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WendyBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyBird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Don't Love You (And I Always Will)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/915319) by [thegingerbatch (WendyBird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyBird/pseuds/thegingerbatch). 



A cover for WendyBird's beautifully understated AU 5-times fic, "I Don't Love You (And I Always Will)". After the Return, Sherlock ventures into the absent John's dreaming mind and finds himself in an exquisitely detailed reconstruction of 221B...

Thank you, WendyBird!

(Click [here](https://app.box.com/s/dbiycro8hvp0o7zr7h15) to download the 1600x1200 px version of the cover from Box.com.) 


End file.
